<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Branwen侦探集之白教堂迷案 by Eluka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710694">Branwen侦探集之白教堂迷案</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka'>Eluka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>侦探Qrow和他的助手Clover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/THUBAN/gifts">THUBAN</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>赞美四四！有她的杰作才有这篇文，指路lofter：https://viertelnachvier.lofter.com/post/201f7ba1_1c7eb1956</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1888年，9月30日，伦敦，白教堂区，伯纳街40号，杜特菲尔德庭院，清晨5点。</p><p>总警监Ironwood直起身，他这辈子见过太多尸体，但卷宗上增添的每一条人命，都不会让这码事变得更轻松。白教堂泥泞的土地在他的鞋跟下沉陷，他花了一秒钟替这可怜的女人哀悼，然后看见了从主教广场赶来的警官Ebi。</p><p>“在广场的西南角还有一具。”Ebi迎面说。</p><p>往日的头痛又向他袭来：“这次我们有多长时间？”</p><p>“报纸已经在舆论上施压了，民众指责我们在妓女身上浪费警力，议院的质疑声很高。”副警监Schnee说，“恐怕这周内议会就会问责，我会尽量……说服我父亲。”</p><p>“浪费……”他摇摇头，“这是人命。Jacques这样的人，不会因为你的意见就放弃攻击我，还是别惊动他们。”</p><p>“长官，现在时间紧迫，我希望您再考虑一下我的提议。”Ebi向他请求批准，但Ironwood太了解他了，他隐含期待的口气显然另有所求。</p><p>“Schnee？”</p><p>“是，虽然我不认同某些非正规的办案方式，但我们现在更需要结果。”Schnee说道。</p><p>Ironwood闭上眼睛，他不是很想屈服，但形势不允许他有太多选择。“去找他吧。”他说。</p><p>“是，长官。”Ebi行了个礼，几乎是蹦跳着从现场离开，小跑着的背影看起来兴致勃勃。</p><p>“我总有一天要罚他的值班。”Ironwood叹口气说。</p><p>Schnee罕见地弯起了嘴角，是个被逗乐的窃笑。</p><p>*</p><p>有人说伦敦的阴雨永不停歇，在即将到来的10月，这句话是真的。雾霭和雨幕遮住梧桐的树冠，将湿冷的凉意渗进苏格兰场的制服。马车穿过西敏寺交错的长街，Clover Ebi吩咐驾车的警员等在路边，跳下车厢叩响了贝克街熟悉的门环。</p><p>“就算是你这时候也太早了。”Taiyang穿着晨衣，浓厚的睡意填满他杂乱的发梢。</p><p>“我知道，”他道歉，“是白教堂那个案子。”</p><p>“该死，”Taiyang立刻就清醒了，“又一个？”</p><p>“这次是两个。”他小声说，在背后带上门栓。</p><p>屋主人脸色发白，省下无用的寒暄，指了指楼上：“他就在上面。”Taiyang转过身，退回玄关后的房间，“我得告诉Summer今晚别出门……”</p><p>Clover跨上楼梯，一步两级地跃过十七级的台阶，他敲了三下门，第三下还未发出声响，门蓦地向里旋开。</p><p>“白教堂，不止一个，我说对了吗？”Qrow Branwen叼着一只牙刷，鸦黑的头发乱糟糟地翘起，天鹅绒睡袍裹着他瘦长的身形。Clover正要开口，他举起手指，示意他不要说话。</p><p>“五分钟。”他嘟囔一声，转身把自己关回卧室。Clover掐着怀表等了他五分钟，Qrow的屋子比起上回又凌乱了不少，旧报纸和酒瓶胡乱地堆在地板上，五十五个幾尼的小提琴扔在沙发一角，琴弓不知所踪。</p><p>五分钟后他从房间里冲出来，一扫方才睡眼惺忪的模样，头发勉强梳得平整，正往衬衣和马甲外套上一件大衣。“马车就在外面等着，大侦探。”Clover笑着替他压平衣领，打好领带。Qrow点点头，从餐盘里抓起面包和两片冷掉的熏肉，叼在嘴里冲下了楼。</p><p>*</p><p>James Ironwood站在离现场十几码外的空地，听警员汇报死者的信息。这两人同样是妓女，伊丽莎白与凯瑟琳，夜里出门渴望得到一点收益，同样被割开动脉，剖开了腹部。在警署里，所有人都知道白教堂一向是流莺与蟊贼栖聚的沆瀣之地，它是伦敦底层的一部分，浑浊但汹涌的泰晤士河水从这里流经。一想到这些人为生活如此挣扎，却还要在半夜被割开喉咙，James便无法对这件案子置之不理。</p><p>他正同警督讲到初步尸检的结果，一辆警用马车在伯纳街路边停下，Qrow棕色的风衣从门里垂落出来，紧跟着黑色制服的Clover。</p><p>“你好啊，James，”侦探向他走来，“一个月死了三个人，我还在想你什么时候能记起我家的地址。”</p><p>“如果可以我和Winter都希望警方能自己解决。”James叹息道。</p><p>“你这就太排挤Ebi警官了。”Qrow机敏的眼睛在他和Winter妥协的神色间徘徊，了然地点了点头，“Schnee议员还是不赞成你的戒严令，是吧？”</p><p>“这和他有关但破案是最主要的，”Winter冰冷地说，“如果这也是你的推理那我可以告诉你……”</p><p>“不，”Qrow耸耸肩，“我只是看了报纸。”他迈过有人守卫的警戒区，留下一位恼火的警监，来到尸体边。Clover跟过来，对他做了一个请便的手势，他蹲下身仔细地查看伤口。</p><p>“你们的验尸官怎么说？”他问。Clover从怀里掏出记录本：“Elisabeth Stride，44岁，今晨一点钟被人发现死亡，死亡时间距离发现不超过两个小时。和前三个一样死于颈动脉割裂，死后被剖开腹腔毁坏了部分器官，切口很整齐。没有拖拽的痕迹，这里是第一现场。我们采集了脚印，初步推断凶手是男性，身高六英尺二左右，有一定的解剖学知识，可能是个左撇子。”</p><p>“为什么是左撇子？”Qrow问，他的手指从尸体喉咙上的伤口划过，拨开满是血污的切口。Clover顿了顿，放下笔记本：“受害人都是从左到右被划开动脉，她们是妓女，他是个男性，很有可能他装作顾客，从正面杀害这些女性。如果是这样，那么他是用左手，从他的右侧向左挥刀。”</p><p>Qrow向他招手，示意他蹲下来：“看这个切口，”他说，“如果有人在她的正面，从左到右划上一刀，”他抬起手，在Clover的颈边比划，“这样的角度方便施力，他应当越切越深，这道伤口的左端会比右端更深。这个不对，这伤口的情况正相反。”</p><p>Clover没有看伤口，他看着Qrow，看着侦探的红眼睛在思索中微微眯起。“你的看法是？”他轻声问，Qrow站起来，拉着他的手臂让他起身。“如果我是她，”他喃喃说，没有放开他的右手，“有人站在我背后……”他缓缓地、沉思着背过身，站进Clover的怀里，举起他的小臂来到自己颈间，“割开我的脖子。”他拉扯着Clover的手划过自己的咽喉，“你感觉到了吗？你的刀越来越往外偏，我的伤口越来越浅……他是个右撇子。”</p><p>他差不多是在自言自语地梦呓，Clover恐怕打断他，一动不动地站着。两位上司就在他们旁侧，Winter向他挑眉，James试图消化Qrow的结论。Qrow直直盯着地上的死者，“她的鞋印很深，”他说，“她在同一个位置站了很久，有人拖延了她。没有挣扎的痕迹，她没有预料到危险……脚印很杂乱，这里有第三个人，很可能是女性，她在和她说话，有人从背后接近她……”</p><p>Winter开始在本子上飞快地写下记录，Qrow继续从这具尸体上摘下被所有人忽视的信息：“她住在鲜花迪恩街，也许是出租的公寓房，她负担不起更多。她出门时还没有下雨，她走进这里躲雨，还是个拉生意的好地方。”他突然抓紧Clover的手臂，“一个被割断动脉的人，你不觉得她的血流得有点少吗？”</p><p>Clover跟上了他的思路：“你是指凶手确实在她背后。”</p><p>“没错，”Qrow推开他的手，屈膝从他的怀里钻出来，“剩下的血都在他的袖子上。我们要找两个人，一个是你们的凶手，身高六英尺二是个右撇子，不知道为什么痛恨妓女；另一个是女人，身高五英尺九，受害人很信任她，信任到没有发现她是个诱饵。”</p><p>Branwen侦探头也不回地直奔马车，总警监向唯一愿意忍受这个人的下属使了个眼色，示意Clover跟上他。</p><p>“你们的第二具尸体呢？让我们去看看推论是不是一样。”Qrow滑进车厢里，Clover摇了摇头，任劳任怨地爬上车夫的位子，驾着马驶向两街之隔的主教广场。</p><p>*</p><p>“他很清楚动脉和内脏的位置，但又不像外科医生一样熟练；他每次都一击毙命，但是又虐待她们的尸体，”Qrow躺在沙发上，两脚搭着另一端的扶手，望着挂在墙上的线索地图，“我们的凶手很矛盾啊。”</p><p>“还有一点，伤口确实是手术用刀造成的。”Clover靠在壁炉边补充。</p><p>“他不是医生，”Qrow说，“更像个学艺不精的医学生，你们查过伦敦大学了吗？”</p><p>“我们已经在调查皇家医院了，”Clover说，“近期人手不足，不过我会尽快安排一下。”</p><p>“那你不忙吗？”Qrow终于转过头看他，Clover已经不客气地打开了壁炉上的烟盒，好像这里是他自己家，“你为什么也跟着我回来，还有你为什么在我的家里抽我的烟？”</p><p>Clover正把一支用过的火柴丢进火炉：“总监让我跟着你协助办案，现在我是你的私人助手了。”他炫耀地向Qrow吐出一个完整的烟圈，“你不吸烟，Qrow，如果你不想让我抽你为什么要在这里放个烟盒？”</p><p>“也可能是Tai的。”Qrow不服气地盯着他。</p><p>“得了，”Clover宠爱地笑道，“这屋里不只有你一个人会推理，侦探。”</p><p>Qrow一言不发地扭过身，把脸埋在沙发里不愿再理他了。Clover笑着抽完了半支烟，他很怀疑伦敦最伟大的侦探会闷死在靠垫里。后半支也燃尽时，他将烟头扔进微弱的火苗，火焰发出噼啪声，Qrow突然坐起来，显然又想到什么。</p><p>“你们没怎么调查过白教堂的妓女，对吧？”他飞快地说。Clover愣了愣：“我们尽力了，白教堂都是妓女和罪犯，不愿意和警察多说。”他从烟盒里又取出一支，在壁炉台上磕实卷烟芯，“你有办法？”</p><p>Qrow从沙发上站起来，摸索着胡茬打量他：“我在想，既然找不到凶手，我们就去找那个女人……Clover？你是我的助手了？”</p><p>“算是吧？”Clover缓缓说道，某种可能不太好的预感爬上他的后颈。</p><p>“好极了，”Qrow打了个响指，从他嘴里夺下还未点燃的烟卷，“去把你这身蠢到家的制服换下来，十点之后我要你帮忙。”</p><p>他不容分说地把Clover推出房子，当着这位警官的面关上了门。</p><p>*</p><p>伦敦，斯皮塔菲尔德区，红砖巷，夜晚11点。</p><p>Emma Smith靠在路灯上，往常这里会有三三两两的女人，同她一样从过路的绅士那儿赚点好处费。Martha出事时她们没有在意，直到Elizabeth和Catherine也消失了，再也没人敢出来挣那十几个便士。</p><p>除非她们像Emma这样，为了不被饿死才冒险上街。Emma的年纪大了，即使是平常她能接到的生意也不多，现在男人们也害怕了，路上荒无人迹。她已经在这条街上转了两个小时，偶尔有马车经过，没有人停下来看她。</p><p>奥斯本街的拐角又溜出一名妓女，穿着破旧的长裙，棕色的长发打着卷，遮住她的半张脸。Emma平静地看了她一眼，今晚她们都不会有什么运气。</p><p>她远远地看见了Emma，提起裙摆走到路灯下。</p><p>“今晚有点冷。”她轻声说，她的声音很奇怪地沙哑，Emma想起她房外草丛里的野猫。</p><p>“是有点冷，”Emma回答，“但我们连开膛手都不在乎，冷又有什么关系。”</p><p>“开膛手，你们是这么叫他的？”她问。</p><p>“你不知道吗？”Emma说，“你是新来的？”</p><p>“我从麦恩德的老城区来。”她说着，从披肩下摸出一个酒壶，“来点吗？能暖和一下。”</p><p>“谢谢——麦恩德可有点远。”Emma接过酒壶，喝了一口，她不由自主地注意到这名妓女胸前的蕾丝过于平整了。</p><p>“这个，其实……我是来看看Catherine，从前在麦恩德我们是好朋友，我在报纸上看见她死了。”她撩开头发，Emma在煤气灯的亮光下看见了一张苍白的男人的脸。</p><p>“哦！”她捂住嘴，发出轻柔的惊叹，“对不起，我不知道……可怜的Catherine，上帝保佑她。”</p><p>“没关系，请别举报我。”他摘下假发，给Emma看了他完整的脸，他很瘦，眼睛很美，胡茬刮得还算干净，“很抱歉吓到你，但是我没有恶意。”</p><p>“当然，亲爱的，快把它戴上，别让警察抓到你。”Emma催促他，“你和我们可不一样，他们会吊死你的，我们这儿也有几个小伙子，只敢接熟客。”</p><p>“你人真好，我叫Clover。”他戴回长发，抿了抿涂红的嘴唇。</p><p>“叫我Emma，”Emma还给他酒壶，“Catherine也和我认识，她提起过麦恩德。”</p><p>“老日子了。”男妓说，“我去了广场，但他们说尸体已经移走了。”他悲伤地靠在灯柱上，翘起戴着手套的小指，从酒壶里灌下几口烈酒，“她上星期还给我写了封信，让我给她寄点钱，她好像是要给另一个朋友……叫Linda还是什么？”</p><p>“Cinder？”Emma问。</p><p>“哦，对，Cinder。”他说，“她们关系很好吗？她住在哪儿？我把钱带来了，如果可以我想替Catherine给她。”</p><p>Emma摇了摇头：“我觉得不用了。”男妓惊讶地看着她，她叹了口气，“Cinder Fall，你不认识她。她不缺钱花，你看见伯纳街那栋大房子了吗？那就是她的。Catherine只是从她那儿买东西，她有些……搞来的东西，能让你忘记日子有多难过，比酒管用。”</p><p>“哦。”他睁大眼，“哦，我明白了。”</p><p>“所以你看，很多人都在花钱给她……”Emma突然停下来，盯着街道的入口。他跟着转过头，有人正向他们走来，鞋跟的哒哒声越过了第二个路灯，从阴影里显出艳丽的红裙摆。</p><p>“秋小姐，”Emma松了口气，“今晚真冷啊。”</p><p>“晚上好，Emma，”Cinder露出美丽的微笑，“你们在聊什么？”</p><p>“刚说到可怜的Catherine，”Emma说，“这是Catherine的朋友，从麦恩德来。”</p><p>“哦，”Cinder看了眼她的同伴，“男人在我们的朋友里不多见，先生。”</p><p>“Catherine也只认识我一个，女士。”</p><p>“嗯……没听她提过你。”</p><p>“她肯定提过麦恩德，”男妓真切地说，“我们认识得很早，她不会把所有事都讲出来，她就是这种人。”</p><p>Cinder拂开耳边的一缕鬓发，锋利的眼神直视着他：“当然，请原谅我有点敏感，听说警察找了个侦探。”</p><p>“因为Catherine吗？”他高兴地站直身体，“太好了，希望他们能破案。”</p><p>Cinder皱起眉：“我也是，但你不希望他们查到我们自己头上，对吧。”</p><p>“呃，对……”他顿了顿，“我没想到。”他掸了两下裙摆，又跺了两次脚，仿佛鞋跟下有什么东西，“咳，你来找Emma？”</p><p>“我们有点事要商量……”秋小姐的视线在他脸上逡巡了几次，犹豫地停住话口，“不，没事了，只是她的欠款，不是很急。我只是碰巧路过，不打扰你们了。”</p><p>她从Emma身边擦过，急匆匆地走过红砖巷，消失在没有路灯的街角，Emma茫然地望着路口，又看了看Catherine的这位朋友。</p><p>“她有时候真有点奇怪，不瞒你说。”她摇着头，男妓的表情不知为何突然十分严厉。</p><p>“下次如果她再单独找你，去什么地方，不管是什么理由，千万别跟她去。”他说。</p><p>“为什么？”Emma说，“没关系的，我说她奇怪的意思是她和我们不太一样，她不是……”</p><p>“听我的就对了，”他急切地说，“拜托，看在Catherine的分上，答应我千万别让她在晚上带你走。”</p><p>“好？”Emma笑着说，“我答应你。”</p><p>他像是放下了非常重的负担，苍白的脸上有了一点血色，甚至称得上好看了。Emma还要再问他为什么，一辆马车从奥斯本街拐进来，在他们身边缓缓停下。</p><p>有人揭开车窗的帘子，仔细打量他们，Emma抬起头，向窗格摆出自己最值得一看的站姿。车门开出了一条缝，传出男人的问话：“棕头发那个多少？”</p><p>“在车里一先令，去旅馆三先令。”男妓非常随意地说。</p><p>车门打开了，Catherine的朋友踩上门边的脚梯，回过头望着她：“回家吧Emma，”他说，“太危险了，快回去。”</p><p>然后他钻进车厢里，关上了侧门，马车辚辚地驶开。</p><p>*</p><p>“你来得太慢了！”Qrow扯下假发和披肩，揉成一团扔在Clover的膝盖上，“说好跺两次脚就来，她已经开始怀疑我了。”</p><p>“我还要从后门绕出去坐马车，原谅我吧，小姐？”Clover把这团东西从腿上拂下去，放到座位一边，Qrow在他对面撩起沉重的裙摆，用一个对淑女来说相当不雅的姿势伸直了腿。</p><p>“快回去让我换衣服。”他隔着手套敲了敲车厢后盖，催促驾车的警员再快点。Clover坚定地握住他裹着长袜的脚踝，从自己这侧的座垫上放了下去。</p><p>“你这么着急？我觉得很好看啊。”他说。Qrow露出替他的审美感到担忧的表情：“别逗了，”穿着裙子的侦探把一只手别到背后，“帮我把这玩意解开，再多穿一秒我就要勒死了。”</p><p>Qrow在窄小的座椅上侧过身，Clover躬身凑近他，解开裙子的后襟，手指摸到几小时前帮他系上的束腰。</p><p>“麦恩德的Clover，认真的？嗯？”他小声说。</p><p>Qrow好像发出了笑声：“我编不出来了。”</p><p>他的下巴擦着Qrow肩膀的泡泡袖，很怀疑这位侦探高速运转的脑子里没有一个现成的假名。“别逗了，”他重复道，“你想不出一个Tom？”</p><p>Qrow确实笑出一阵气音：“我是个男妓，警官，Tom太普通了，要是有人在床上听见这个名字他会阳痿的。”</p><p>Clover拆下鲸骨束腰繁复的绳结，Qrow长出了一口气，呼吸窜进他衬衫的领口。他没有坐回去，隔着裙子和束带摸着Qrow的腰。他觉得这男人不该穿束腰，他的腰已经够细了，细得像皇冠街最美的小姐。</p><p>“那Clover听起来就很有感觉吗？”他微不可闻地低语。</p><p>Qrow不笑了，从两排抖动的睫毛下望着他的眼睛，然后勾起嘴角：“那你要怎么样，逮捕我吗，Ebi警官？”</p><p>他懒惰地咬着Clover的名头，在齿缝间轻声细语，演起了真正的妓娼。Clover在昏暗的马车里低下头，两个人的鼻尖擦在一起。</p><p>马车停下来了，Qrow上过妆的嘴唇在他的嘴角贴了一下，轻飘飘地擦过他的侧脸。</p><p>“伯纳街的大房子，Cinder Fall，快去签搜查令。”他贴在Clover耳边低声说，然后打开车门跳了下去。</p><p>Clover从车窗里望着贝克街的门牌，愣愣地用拇指抹过嘴角，指腹上留下了淡红的一点颜色。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我告诉过她别去！”</p><p>Qrow将一叠报纸摔在餐桌上，震掉了火柴盒，Clover捡起来，擦燃了一支来点烟。</p><p>“这次她是直接被暴力杀害的，挣扎痕迹很明显。”他静静地说，“Cinder Fall逃了，我们尽可能搜了她家。”</p><p>“他们在挑衅我！她和开膛手。”Qrow指着报纸的头版，Emma Smith黑白的肖像面无表情，冷冷地阖着眼，“她认出我了，该死。”</p><p>“不好说，她走得很匆忙，我从壁炉里救回来这些。”Clover递给他一札（本该捆起来的）信，扎信的丝带烧断了，厚厚一沓信已经烧掉了一半，只剩下熏得焦黄的右半截。</p><p>“伯纳街，寄给她的？这笔迹我有点眼熟。”Qrow拆开最上头的半封，快速扫了一遍，惊讶地同Clover交换了眼神，“Roman？Roman Torchwick？之前的那个走私犯？”</p><p>Clover点点头，又递给他一个纸袋：“我们从她家里搜出了至少十磅。”</p><p>Qrow朝里看了一眼，凑上去闻了闻。“鸦片。”他说，“她就是Torchwick的销货商。”</p><p>“五个月了，”Clover摇头说，“居然在这件案子里找到她。”</p><p>“但Torchwick不是死了吗？”Qrow问，“七月就死刑了，这事和他有什么关系？”</p><p>Clover耸耸肩：“我看不出有什么关系，可能只是碰巧。”</p><p>“不，不不不……”Qrow在房间里踱来踱去，踢开空酒瓶，将旧报纸踩在脚底下，“没有什么事是完全碰巧，她为什么现在才急着销毁，肯定有什么联系……”他一封接一封地翻看这叠信，焦虑的红眼睛在残损的字里行间找寻线索，“报复吗？不对，这些都是账单和生意经，他们只是商业关系。”</p><p>“大概她也不想被翻旧账，”Clover占据了壁炉前的椅子，隔着沙发对他说，“而且恕我直言，就算她要报复目标也应该是你不是警场。Roman Torchwick差不多是靠你才抓到的，报纸还登了你的名字。”</p><p>“啧，我告诉过James别提我的名字。”</p><p>“显然我们都不这么想，”Clover温和地笑道，将烟头扔进壁炉，“你应该拿你应得的，‘捡来的功劳我们也会于心不安’。顺便这句是Winter说的。”</p><p>“哈？告诉我英吉利海峡是不是要填平了……”Qrow心不在焉地回讽，突然在房间正中停了下来。</p><p>“这张是什么？”他缓缓地从两封信之间抽出一张卡片，它不像一封信，差不多是名片大小，藏在信件的夹缝里，还没有被烧毁。</p><p>Clover从椅子上站起来：“我怎么没……”他绕过沙发来到Qrow身边，这张卡片的背面一片空白，正面只写了一句话：</p><p>去皇家医院找Watts医生。</p><p>笔迹纤细又圆滑，没有落款，右下角画着一只黑色的蝴蝶。</p><p>Clover浅浅吹了声口哨：“我有点发毛了，”他摇着头说，“这个走向像三流侦探小说。”</p><p>Qrow举起这张纸，在手里翻转两下，对着窗外正午的亮光看了看。“从整张纸上裁下来的，女人的笔迹。这是德国纸，一沓起码要一克朗，是个相当有钱的女人。”</p><p>“不是Cinder Fall？”</p><p>“不是她，这个更……谨慎。看来我们得去趟皇家医院。”</p><p>“没问题，”Clover挺直腰背，正了正领带，“随时能出发，长官。”</p><p>“别这样，我又不是Jim。”Qrow没忍住笑，被他逗乐了，“等我一会儿。”他来到书桌前，在一堆五花八门的书和档案还有从前案子的奇奇怪怪纪念品间找出了一张纸，又从前两天无故失踪的琴弓下摸出了钢笔。</p><p>他在纸上潦草地划上几句话，将这张纸卷了起来，打开抽屉掏出了一个小袋。</p><p>“这是干什么用？”Clover好奇地看着他，Qrow没有说话，带着这两样东西进了卧室。Clover跟在他后面，看见他打开窗户，探出头望了望。</p><p>窗外是紧挨在排房之间，窄小阴暗的西登斯小路，黑杨和稠李零星地长在路边。Qrow将两根手指放进嘴里，吹出了一声尖锐悠长的哨子。</p><p>窗下的一丛稠李很是颤动了一阵，从它半凋的叶间，还有一棵黑杨的树梢上，飞出五六只乌鸦，盘旋几圈，陆续挤进221B的后窗。Qrow在窗台上抖开袋子，洒下一把干浆果，鸟喙啄食的声音立刻像落雨一样响了起来。</p><p>“来跟Harbinger打个招呼。”他头也不回地招招手，Clover走上前，贴在他的身后，惊讶地望着这群黑鸟。</p><p>“谁是……”他呆愣地说，一只大个儿的乌鸦抬起头，黑亮的眼珠直对着他，张开一只鸟的尖嘴：</p><p>“嘎——”它说。</p><p>“不错，它喜欢你。”Qrow轻快地说道，他小心地握住这只鸟的左腿，Clover注意到乌鸦的腿上栓着一条细绳。Qrow把纸筒绑在上面，用一根手指摸了摸它骄傲的头。“去找Raven。”他低声说，然后轻推了它一把，乌鸦展开翅膀，腾起身飞出了窗棂。</p><p>Qrow拉下窗子，让剩下的鸟继续在窗台上捡食，他转过身，Clover睁大眼睛，难以置信但好像又十分惊喜地盯着他。</p><p>“那是……你是怎么……你是个巫师吗，Qrow？”他像看魔法一样看着他，Qrow认得这个表情：Clover马上就要开始奉承他了。他不以为意地笑了笑，又禁不住有点得意。</p><p>“我给我姐姐寄封信，让她帮忙打听一下Cinder Fall和我们的蝴蝶夫人。”他从衣帽架上取下大衣和一顶猎鹿帽，“只有Harbinger知道她在哪儿。”</p><p>Clover的视线还是非常专注地黏在他身上，好像刚刚飞上天的不是乌鸦而是Qrow本人。</p><p>“你有个姐姐她还叫Raven？你们家的名字是怎么回事？”</p><p>“你该不会从来没想过黑鸦帮为什么叫乌鸦吧。”Qrow甩起大衣的领子，扣上圆帽打开了房门。他好笑地斜乜着客厅里木讷的警官，向楼梯摆了摆头，“快走，去皇家医院。”</p><p>Clover跳起来紧跟上他，差点忘记带上门：“你姐姐是黑鸦帮……等等！”他跃下最后三级台阶，Qrow的衣摆已经像捉不住的羽毛，消失在大门的拐角。</p><p>*</p><p>“这次你来当好警察。”Clover说。</p><p>“我不是警察，老兄。”Qrow说。</p><p>“你知道我在说什么。”Clover说。</p><p>“真的？你要当坏警察，就你？”Qrow说。</p><p>“我不想一直当好警察。”Clover说。</p><p>他们在医院的走廊里低声打诨，路过一间间病房。这片楼层隶属于精神疾病科，几乎是半个疯人院，一些疯狂的焦虑的了无生趣的眼睛透过窗子打量他们，一位护士穿着围裙，用气味刺鼻的药水刷洗地面。</p><p>“行吧，你当坏警察。”Qrow在医师诊室的门前妥协道。Clover得意地挺起胸膛。</p><p>“你看着吧。咳，Arthur Watts医生。”</p><p>“是，有没有预……噢，”男人从病历上抬起头，扫了眼Clover的制服，“有何贵干，这位……警官？”</p><p>“Ebi。”Clover走上前，环顾医生的诊室，不像其他科系有许多令人发寒的针钳刀剪，这里只有布帘遮挡的看诊区和他叫不上名字的各种器械，“这位是Branwen侦探。我们正在调查白教堂的谋杀案，希望你配合提供线索。”</p><p>“当然，”Watts的胡髭耸动几下，露出全然无所谓的神色，“但我能不能斗胆问一下，这和我一个医生有什么关系？”</p><p>“关于这个，”Clover掏出那张卡片，举到他眼前，“你对Cinder Fall这个名字和这张纸有什么印象吗？”</p><p>Watts抬起眉毛，盯着它看了很久：“就我目前想到的来说，没有。”他措辞谨慎地说，慢吞吞的语调让人想起一只油滑的貂类。</p><p>“那就奇怪了，”Qrow靠在门边说，“为什么嫌疑人的信里刚好能发现你的名字呢？”</p><p>“我和你们一样毫不知情，警探们。”Watts的视线在他们之间来回审视，似乎在质疑他们问话的正当理由，“也许有人想推荐朋友来我这里看诊。”</p><p>“也许吧，假如他的朋友是已经杀了六个人的帮凶。”Qrow说，“你最好说实话，不然我的这位朋友就要把你带到警局再问一遍，相信我，第二种方式不太友好。”</p><p>Clover板起面孔，摇了摇腰带上垂下来的手铐，Watts不为所动：“没人规定罪犯不能来看医生，警官。”</p><p>Clover拆下手铐：“那我只好请你跟我们走一趟，医生。”</p><p>“等等，等一下。”Qrow赶上来，按住他的手，“演太过了。”他凑在Clover耳边小声说，转头面对Watts，“我们也没有这么不讲理，Watts医生，你不想和杀人犯扯上关系，这我理解。但你提供证明，我们才能洗清你的嫌疑，你觉得呢？”</p><p>“我确实没有印象，先生，谁想来我这里看病不是我能左右得了的，我不可能认识每个提到我的人。”Watts慢条斯理地说。</p><p>警官和侦探在他面前交换了一个眼神。</p><p>“既然这样你不介意我们搜一下这个房间吧？”Clover问。</p><p>“请便。”Watts摊开手。</p><p>Clover打开柜子，Qrow拉开了看诊区的帘子，那后面除了一架躺椅，还有一台怪异的机器，布满了按钮和拉杆，连着好几条管线，庞然又不怀好意地立在影子里。</p><p>“这是什么东西？”Qrow问。那架躺椅上还绑着铁扣和皮带。</p><p>“电机。”Watts说。</p><p>“电机？”</p><p>“电，先生们，交流电！”Watts高声说，快步绕过桌子，“这是我的新疗法，电击能够改变人的大脑和神经，治愈更严重的病患。我在前年就发表过论文，如果你们感兴趣的话，试试吧先生，你可以亲自感受一下。”</p><p>“不……不用了，谢谢，我没什么毛病。”Qrow后退一步，但Watts已经启动了机器，飞快地转动了几个旋钮，拉下拉杆，向他举起两条胶线。</p><p>“Clover？！”Qrow感到膝弯抵上了躺椅的边缘，“交流电”听起来是个很危险的词，他现在不是很想感受一位疯狂精神病医生的科研热情。Clover从药柜前回过头，瞪大眼睛向Watts扑过来，与此同时Watts凑近了他。</p><p>“没关系，这很安全。”“你想干什么！”“Clover！”</p><p>所有的事都发生在同一瞬间，Clover把Watts推倒在地上，Qrow大叫一声倒了下去。</p><p>“Qrow？Qrow！”Clover扑到他身上，在他胸前翻来覆去地查找伤口，Qrow从令人麻痹的刺痛中知觉过来，颤抖地握住他的手。</p><p>“没事，我没事……操……”他深吸一口气撑在Clover的手臂上站起来，Watts已经爬起身关掉了电机，正拍打自己白色长褂上的灰。Clover转身揪住他的领子，几乎把他提了起来。</p><p>“你干了什么？！”他喊道，“我警告你如果你对他……”</p><p>“放心，警官，我保证这是对人体安全的范畴。”Watts举起双手，“很多人因为痛感反对这项研究，但实际上这和手术造成的痛苦相比不值一提。”</p><p>“如果他有什么事我敢保证你的痛苦也……”</p><p>“Watts医生？我看到您有客人来了。”</p><p>Clover看向门外，有人正从门框边探出头，带着显然不太正常的吃吃发笑的神情，眼光神经质地在这一幕的争执间闪动。</p><p>他缓慢地放下Watts，手指离开了衣领。“他是谁？”</p><p>“是我的病人，如果你不介意的话。”Watts有些厌烦地抚平衣襟，“有什么事，Tyrian？”</p><p>男人一点点地蹇进门，仿佛在害怕什么，笑起来更像是两颊的肌肉在扭曲。</p><p>“我的头，医生，它不肯……”他瑟缩了一下，“它还在疼，我需要，我需要……”</p><p>剩下的话变成一团模糊不清的呓语，Watts叹了口气，推开警探，在药柜里翻拣瓶罐。病人在几步之外跟着他，躲开帘子后的躺椅，离电机远了一点。</p><p>“你们是警察吗？”他问。Clover有点惊讶他认得制服：“我是警察，他是个侦探。”</p><p>“哦！一个侦探！”病人欣喜地拍起手，“你们在侦查什么？我能不能玩？”</p><p>“行了Tyrian，”Watts拿着一个药瓶回来，“别烦我们，拿好这个快走。”</p><p>他急躁的口气拨动了Qrow脑子里的一根神经，侦探将手插进Clover的衣兜，夹出了那张画着蝴蝶的纸片。</p><p>“等等！等一下。”Qrow拦在这位病人身前，举起证物，“我们在找一样东西，你在医院里见过和它一样的字条吗？”</p><p>“警探，这没有意义，”Watts在他身后说，“他是个疯子！”</p><p>“闭嘴，我没在问你！”Qrow牢牢地盯住Tyrian的眼睛，“快想，你见过吗？”</p><p>那对浅黄的瞳仁缩紧了一些，Tyrian咧开一个几乎撕裂的笑脸。“噢，”他在单衣的口袋里摸索，拣出一张揉皱变色的纸，“你也有蝴蝶。”</p><p>那张纸上满是折痕和污渍，氲色的墨水写着“伯纳街的秋小姐会帮你”。右下角画着一只黑色的蝴蝶，那是唯一没有脏的部分。</p><p>“我能不能……”Qrow伸出手，Tyrian警惕地缩了回来：“这是我的蝴蝶。”</p><p>Watts的脸色变了：“你怎么有这个？！”他想抢下这张纸，Tyrian敏捷地向后跳了一步，把画着蝴蝶的那一面贴在自己胸前。</p><p>“我在那边捡到的。”他瘪下嘴，指着Watts书桌旁的纸篓，里面塞满揉皱撕毁的病历纸。</p><p>“不警官，”Watts看上去想立刻扑过来掐死他的病人，“这绝对不是我的！他是个精神病人，脑子不太清醒，还有过幻觉，谁知道他说的是不是真的。”</p><p>“那他这张纸是哪里来的？”Clover问。</p><p>“我什么都不知道，可能是护士给他的，可能是他自己画的，我从来没见过这东西。”</p><p>Clover看了眼侦探，Qrow拉开药柜下他没来得及查看的抽屉，从里面拎出了一套手术刀具和夹钳。</p><p>“什么……你们不会觉得我用这个杀人吧？”Watts愤怒地问。Clover抓起他的手，沉重的铁铐扣在他的手腕上。</p><p>“不管你是不是凶手，这下你都得跟我们走了。”Clover掂了掂手铐的链子，将犯人拉出房间，“我以苏格兰场高级警官的名义逮捕你。”</p><p>“你们抓错人了！”Watts徒劳地挣扎，从门外回过头，“他是个满嘴谎话的骗子！”</p><p>Tyrian在医生的瞪视下瑟缩到墙角，Qrow小心地靠近病人，他打量Tyrian疯疯癫癫的眼睛，和不受控制的表情。</p><p>“你为什么害怕Watts医生？”他问。Tyrian呜咽了一声：“他让我躺在那上面，”他指了指电机旁的躺椅，“很疼，太疼了……”</p><p>Qrow点点头：“那你把蝴蝶给我，我们就把他关起来，他就再也不能害你了，行吗？”</p><p>Tyrian看看卡片，又看看他，把手递出去，又狐疑地收进怀里：“你是谁？我不认识你。”</p><p>“我是Qrow Branwen，是个侦探，我会帮你的。”Qrow伸出手。</p><p>Tyrian犹豫了一会儿，把脏兮兮的纸片放在他手里：“你要好好养它。”他天真地说。</p><p>Qrow笑了笑：“当然。”他将证物塞进衣兜，Tyrian看着他离开，露出一个喜悦的笑容，因为太过用力，显得有些毛骨悚然。</p><p>*</p><p>他回到贝克街时已经将近夜晚，Qrow登上楼梯，他和警察一起审问了Watts，除了“我不知道”外没有任何收获。医生一口咬定那张纸不是给他的，但他显然知道些什么。</p><p>这说得通，Qrow暗自想着，如果他是精神科医生，就不会像外科一样对器官解剖那么熟练；但他的身高不对，在他的住家也没有找到任何跟受害人有关的证据……</p><p>Qrow停下脚步，他的房门开着一条缝，他在离开前记得清清楚楚Clover帮他锁了门。</p><p>他推开门，谨慎地向里迈了一步，壁炉前的椅子上坐着一个女人，她专注地盯着燃烧的木柴，穿着男人的马裤和上衣。</p><p>“你好啊，Raven。”Qrow安静地说道。</p><p>他的姐姐从座椅里站起身，他们警觉地对视了几秒，两个相似的冷笑出现在孪生子的脸上。</p><p>“你好，弟弟。”Raven Branwen单手叉腰，立在他面前。她的脸比起他记忆中又添了几道皱纹，骑装的窄袖俊俏地裹着她的小臂。</p><p>“Tai又放你进来了？”Qrow没有靠近他，站在沙发一侧问道。</p><p>“哦，我不想惊动他，”Raven很随意地说，“我只是撬了你的锁。”</p><p>“不胜荣幸。”Qrow挖苦道，Raven一直留着Taiyang前门的钥匙，这是他们闭口不言又众所周知的秘密，“看来你收到我的信了。”</p><p>“不然我为什么来你的，呃，鸟窝。”Raven露出嫌恶的表情，“Cinder Fall几个月前来找过我，带着她的两个跟班，希望我们帮她卖掉Torchwick的货。”</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“我把她赶出去了，废话，”Raven挥了挥手，“我不碰那玩意。有人说在肯辛顿周围见过她，就在两天前，她躲得太好了，不知道她在哪儿落脚。”</p><p>“切尔西？那是有钱人待的地方，她过去干什么？”</p><p>“这就是你的问题了，我只负责提供信息。”她走近Qrow，从马裤的兜里掏出一叠纸片，“但有件事，这只黑蝴蝶，我想让你查清楚。”</p><p>她像打开一副牌一样摊开这几张纸，每一张的角落里都画着蝴蝶，同样的笔迹写了些“找到巴兹医院的约翰”、“零点时去伦敦塔”、“考汶公园花径的第二个长椅”……这样简短的指示。Qrow惊疑地看了她一眼。</p><p>“有人在指导别人犯罪，”Raven说，“一开始是些小事，后来是走私和谋杀，帮派里有人无缘无故地死。我查了这上面每一个地址每一个人，她一点痕迹都不留。这不是蝴蝶是只蜘蛛，她的网已经织到我的地盘上来了，伦敦的地下不太平，马上要变天了。”</p><p>Qrow眉头紧皱，他盯着Raven手里的黑蝴蝶，一个可怖的猜想浮出他的脑海：“咨询罪犯。”他一字一顿地说。Raven冷笑：“你有对手了，咨询侦探。”</p><p>“这算是你的委托吗？”Qrow问。Raven点了点头：“我不像那些条子，你不用走太正规的渠道。”</p><p>“‘那些条子’可是因为我替他们干活才不深究你的黑帮。”Qrow反击。</p><p>“哦？”Raven很感兴趣地眯起双眼，“你很敏感嘛，听说你和苏格兰场一个条子走得挺近是真的？”</p><p>“闭嘴，没有这回事。”</p><p>“哼……你什么时候开始吸烟了？”</p><p>“我不吸烟。”Qrow脱口反驳，愣了一刻后意识到已经晚了。“滚出去，Raven。”他羞恼地指着门。</p><p>Raven得意地从他身边擦过，一脸偷到了秘辛的神色：“别忘了看看《每日邮报》，那些人都说，如果你想找蝴蝶，就在寻物启事上登个告示。”</p><p>她悄无声息地顺着楼梯溜了下去。Qrow关上门，从壁炉台上抓起烟盒，威胁似地举着它，咬了咬牙，最终又气愤地放了回去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>221B的地板上通常都堆满废弃的档案和旧报纸，运气好的话偶尔能踩到埋在下面的证物（Qrow称之为“纪念品”），XiaoLong夫妇每隔一周上来清理，显然今天不在清扫日的行列。</p><p>Clover盘坐在地上，两条腿基本已经被《每日邮报》给淹没了。Qrow坐在他对面，处境更加艰难，正用一目十行的速度扫过三个月来每一份《邮报》的通知版。Clover负责了另两个月的，不知为何，他现在感觉出勤报告也不是那么烦人。</p><p>好在七月末的报纸没剩下几张，他的“故纸堆”已经快见底了，Clover打开29日的寻物启事，一条角落里的告示引起了他的注意。</p><p>这条留言本身不是很起眼，但其中有个熟悉的名字：</p><p>“伯纳街的秋小姐，”这条寻物启事说，“询问如何杀一只乌鸦。”</p><p>“Qrow？”Clover指给埋在报纸里的侦探看，“这有点奇怪吧？”</p><p>确实乌鸦和寻物启事一点关联都没有，而这显然是Cinder Fall发的消息。</p><p>Qrow凑过来读了一遍告示，若有所思地皱起眉毛：“7月29日，白教堂的第一场谋杀在8月7日。”</p><p>“你觉得这和案子有关系？”</p><p>“我觉得，”Qrow说，“如果我猜对她的意思的话，她可能是在问怎么杀了我。”</p><p>“你？”Clover重新看了几眼告示，“就因为这个名字？她没什么理由啊，除非……Roman Torchwick？”</p><p>“也许吧，”Qrow拂开膝盖上的报纸，将手肘支在上面，作为一个得知将要被谋杀的人，他表现得非常平静，“只有Torchwick的案子登了我的名字，也只登了我的名字。她知道我叫什么，知道我是个侦探，但在奥斯本街她根本没认出我，所以她肯定是从报纸上看见的。但我看不出她和Torchwick的关系到了要替他报仇的地步。”</p><p>Clover放下报纸，似乎接受了Qrow这个名字带来的谐意。就像“秋小姐”一样，这条启事不是什么很高明的暗语，说明罪犯们和发放卡片的人联系不深。但它含糊其事的用词足够在不知情的人眼里蒙混过关，如果不是Raven的情报和两个人不辞辛劳地翻遍了好几个月的寻物启事，他们不会找到隐藏在上千条失物招领里的线索。</p><p>“你说的对，我也没查到她除了销货还帮他做过什么。”Clover耸了耸肩，“可能有什么秘密地下恋情？”他开玩笑说。</p><p>“有道理。”Qrow说。</p><p>“什么？”Clover惶恐地说，“你该不会真这么想吧，我只是开个玩笑。”</p><p>“当然不会是Cinder Fall，不过你想想看：”侦探身体前倾，将下巴搁在掌心上，对他分析起案情，“现在我们有这个线索，不知道出于什么原因，秋小姐可能要杀我，当然也可能是另一个叫乌鸦的人。但她只知道一个名字，于是她发了条启事求助。我们的蝴蝶夫人，不管她是谁，看到了这条消息，给她送了那张名片，让她去找Arthur Watts。而在Watts那里，她送了第二张名片，让他们决定合作。</p><p>“现在的问题是：Cinder Fall为什么要帮Watts杀妓女，还有，她为什么要杀一个她根本不熟悉的人。而这个人如果是我，一个已经死了五个月的Torchwick在这件事里到底是什么角色？”</p><p>Clover想了想，Qrow以往总对他说他能升任警官也是有自己的才能的，但在见过侦探的种种手法后他对自己没那么自信了。</p><p>“Watts嘛，显然和Cinder做了交易。”他犹豫着说，Qrow鼓励地点点头，“而Torchwick，他是今年牵扯最多的案子了，如果有人因为他找上你我也不会奇怪，但Cinder Fall只是他的销货商，杀了你不会带来货源，她这么做很划不来。”</p><p>“你说的对，”Qrow说，“但你记不记得我们当初追捕他时，有整整一个月不知道他在哪儿。”</p><p>“哦，对，”Clover皱眉，似乎想起什么不太好的回忆，“我们还联系了法国警方，直到他上了渡轮要逃的时候才捉到他。”</p><p>“你不觉得这和Cinder Fall现在的失踪很像吗？黑帮的人在肯辛顿见过她，切尔西的富人区，是我们当初唯一没能详细搜查的地方。”</p><p>“这个，你也知道上流社会的那些人，Schnee家就在那个地方，当然我对Winter绝没有意见。”Clover说，“等等，你是说Torchwick曾经和她一样都藏在切尔西？”</p><p>Qrow抖掉几张报纸，从地板上站起来。他跨过一本扔在地上的档案薄和两个水手牌的空酒瓶，来到线索地图前，捡起Cinder的照片把它狠狠钉在了泰晤士河畔，切尔西的正中央。</p><p>“如果我是他们两个，我肯定觉得这是个好主意。”他在Cinder和Roman之间牵出一条暗红的线，挂在钉头上，“趾高气昂的富人，警场签不下的搜查令，远离市民的谣言。窝藏他们的人自己也藏在皇室和富豪的圈子里，就是这个人，看了报纸后决定替Torchwick复仇，也还是这个人，让Cinder Fall认为连杀六个无辜的女人也值得她最后杀了我。”</p><p>他用大头钉穿过半张空白的便条纸，准确地扎在红线上，拉过它钉在切尔西的市政厅旁。Clover拿着记录本，像上课听讲的学生一样望着他，甚至举起手提问：“是‘蝴蝶’吗？你说她是个很有钱的女人。”</p><p>“不，‘蝴蝶’是个消息灵通的人，她只看到一个名字，就知道别人想要做什么；她躲在自己的巢穴里，就能掌握全城的罪犯。”Qrow拔开钢笔，在空白的便条上画上一个问号，“而这个人，住在伦敦最尊贵的街区，和两个走私犯有过联系，却只能从报纸上得到一桩案子的消息。他/她不是惯犯，从没有人听说过他/她，就连追捕Torchwick时也没有人关心过他/她的存在。</p><p>“看来我要去一趟切尔西。”Qrow灵敏地跃过沙发，冲进卧室里。Clover看到他在衣柜里翻翻捡捡，捞出一件松垮的旧夹克和一顶铁路工人常戴的那种无檐便帽，卷起衬衣袖子，把自己打扮得像急于找工作的车夫或园丁，手里还拎着裤脚残损的长裤和脏兮兮的塌靴子。</p><p>他看着Qrow打开抽屉，往自己脸上涂抹棕色的油泥，将它们抹得好像劳动者久经日晒的皮肤，最后又抓了抓头发，把杂乱的黑发抓得更加蓬乱。</p><p>“需要我跟你去吗？”他问。Qrow毫不避讳地换上裤子，歪歪扭扭地把靴子踩在脚下。</p><p>“不，不用，”侦探从床头柜上抓起酒瓶，这下他看起来完全像个游手好闲的遭解雇工人，“我想让你回警局，告诉Watts我们已经知道他和Cinder Fall的交易了。再好好审审他，最好能诈出他们到底在干什么，这事我就交给你了，Ebi警官。”</p><p>“没问题，Branwen侦探。”Clover用两根手指戏谑地敬了个礼，跟在屋主人身后走下楼。门廊外的路边上有个女孩，抓起裙摆蹲在地上，入神地看着街角。Clover好奇地望了一眼，房屋的墙根下有只黑猫。</p><p>Qrow在她身后停下来：“下午好，Ruby。”那女孩转过头，脸上很迷惑，但马上就认出了他们家的房客：“Qrow叔叔！”她灵活地跳起来，“你今天办什么案子？”</p><p>“还是前几天那个，”Qrow说着从口袋里掏出两枚银币，“你和你朋友都有空吗，能不能帮我留意下城里经常买《邮报》的有钱女人？”</p><p>“老样子？”女孩问。</p><p>“老样子，两个先令，你们和Jaune他们平分。”硬币从他手里弹出去，发出清脆的碰撞声，Ruby牢牢地接住了。“别告诉你爸爸。”Qrow竖起手指说。</p><p>Ruby点点头，露出坏笑：“明白了。”Clover看着她转身跑开，惊走了黑猫，不一会儿就消失在拐角后面。</p><p>“真有意思。”他说，“你让孩子去捉蝴蝶。”</p><p>Qrow耸了耸肩：“别小看孩子和报童，”他摇摇摆摆地拦下一辆马车，很快就进入了角色，“他们是贝克街侦查小队。”</p><p>*</p><p>Watts坐在监牢里，百无聊赖地垂着头，Clover用警棍敲了敲铁栏，让他抬头看过来。</p><p>“我要说的已经说完了，警官，”Watts懒懒地说，“没什么能告诉你的。”</p><p>“你也用不着说，”Clover举起7月29日的《邮报》，在栏杆外抖了一抖，“我们已经清楚你和她的交易了，你还要说自己什么都不知道吗？”</p><p>Watts直起身：“我不知道你在说什么。”</p><p>“别装样子，你们就在这上面找那位蝴蝶女士，对吗，发个寻物启事？”</p><p>Watts沉默地看着他，像是在辨别真伪，然后从长凳上站起来，走到栏杆前：“你们不该知道报纸的事。”</p><p>“我们有自己的门路，Watts医生。”</p><p>“是那个侦探，是吗？”Watts不怀好意地说。</p><p>“你可以这么说。”Clover敷衍道。准确来说是Raven Branwen，Qrow告诉他时，他不太敢想她是用什么方法从一群罪犯嘴里撬出这条情报。</p><p>Watts摇了摇头，很快恢复了平静。Clover发觉他冷静的态度在某种程度上十分令人恼火，医生似乎很明白这个事实，朝他讥笑起来：“既然你们已经清楚所有事了，那我就更没必要重复一遍。你已经知道我和她的关系，接下来只要让我在法庭上认罪就行，为什么还要费心来问我？除非你现在还什么都不知道。”</p><p>Clover压下一声叹息，Watts是个很棘手的人，他早就料到了，但预料并不能让审问的过程变得更轻松。他把报纸展开，翻到寻物启事那版，好让Watts看得更清楚些。</p><p>“我们知道你在帮她杀人，死者的伤口也和你的手术用具吻合，我来问你只是想听你亲口承认：你为什么要杀那些女人。”</p><p>“一派胡言，你们怎么就不肯相信，”Watts嗤笑道，“我根本就没有杀人，我只是帮她收治了几个病人，这和我……”他突然愣住了，俯身审视Clover手里的报纸。</p><p>“你说的是Cinder？”他小声问，眼神变得很危险，Clover后退了一步。</p><p>“该死，”Watts咒骂道，“忘了我说的话，我在胡言乱语。”</p><p>“什么，你说的又是谁？病人是怎么回事？”Clover追问，他有种不好的预感，Watts离事件的中心可能比他想象得要近。</p><p>医生的目光四下扫视：“我不会说的，就算你们把我送上绞架，我也无可奉告。”</p><p>“如果你不说，最迟三天，法院就要把你判为杀人犯枪决。”</p><p>Watts冷笑一声：“那也比泄密的下场要好。”</p><p>他在害怕，Clover看得出来，他们沉默着对峙，如果能打消他的恐惧……Clover把警棍收回腰间，摊开双手：</p><p>“我们也来做个交易，”他缓缓靠近铁栏，语气平和，“不管你在害怕什么，这里是苏格兰场的拘留室，是全伦敦第二安全的地方。如果你继续隐瞒，你只会被处决；但如果你向我们坦白，我们会把你转移到伦敦塔监狱，没人能闯进监狱杀你，那就是伦敦第一安全的地方。如果你所说的一切属实，你没有杀人，在我们找到威胁你的人之前，你都会安全地待在监狱里，你觉得如何？”</p><p>Watts沉思了许久，向他点点头：“把你们的头子叫来，我要他亲自向我保证。”</p><p>*</p><p>阴天的黄昏有一股灰蒙蒙的潮湿味，Qrow敲开Politan家的房门，手里捏着酒瓶的细颈。</p><p>“您说您来应聘维修工？”门房狐疑地看着他。</p><p>“呃，对，”他抓了抓头发，打出一个酒嗝，“你们要找维修工，是吧？你们新招的女仆，她告诉我的。之前我在铁路上，我会修烟囱、钟表、水管……什么都会，但是铁路不太，呃，欢迎我。”</p><p>门房上下打量他，对他浑身的酒气直皱眉：“我可以想见。您在这儿等一会儿，我去叫主管来，希望您真的能胜任。”</p><p>他在Politan家的后厨通了炉子，又替主管修了怀表，厨娘给他倒了杯茶，他们坐在仆人的房间里商量聘金。</p><p>“很抱歉我以貌取人了，Smith先生。”主管说，“我这块表总是走不准，表匠说没什么问题，但差个一两分钟也耽误工作。”</p><p>“没什么大问题，”Qrow说，“我修过这种表，齿轮摔偏了就是这样，呃，看不太出来。”</p><p>他放下茶杯，突然想起什么：“哦，对，你们招的那个女仆，呃，Madeline，她还好吗？”</p><p>“你认识她？”</p><p>“呃，是，算不上……我在铁路的时候，她经常在站台卖卷烟。后来她没去了，Schnee家的佣人说，她在这里当女仆。呃，先生，我不是，我绝对不是要纠缠她，我不会做这种事的，我只是，呃，想来看看她，知道她过得好我就放心了。”</p><p>“哦，这样，”主管惊讶地眨眨眼，“这样……很可贵，先生。她现在是小姐的侍女，你要是愿意我可以上楼叫她下来。”</p><p>“不，呃，不用了，”Qrow摆手，“我只要看一眼就行。您是好人，我不想打扰她。”</p><p>主管带他上了二楼，Politan家的宅子很大，他们站在二楼的台阶上，远远地看到有个女人从走廊尽头的房间里退出来，手里端着托盘。</p><p>“小姐刚喝完茶。”主管说。</p><p>女仆向楼梯走来，Qrow急忙捂住帽子，将头埋在胸前，仿佛出于羞赧不敢看她，只盯着自己的脚尖。女佣向主管点了点头，问了声晚安，他感到她在看他，但在主管面前，佣人不该多话，她就这样下楼了。</p><p>侦探松了口气，但命运往往跟他作对，他只稍微偏移了重心，Politan家的木楼梯就在他脚下发出一阵不大不小的吱嘎声，刚好足够让下到一楼的女佣抬起头。</p><p>他和Cinder Fall四目相对。</p><p>他修过的那只怀表在主管人的口袋里划过了漫长的一秒，走私犯的脸上毫无表情，她端着餐盘从楼下走开，Qrow拿不准她有没有认出自己，他们第一次见面是在晚上，而他两次都化了妆……</p><p>“对不起，我得……去趟盥洗室。”他急着从现场离开，甚至疏于再伪装口音。他推开主管，匆忙走下楼梯，Cinder Fall不见了，不知道躲进了哪个房间。他在走廊转了一圈，决定这房子他不能再待了，Qrow溜进后院，在有人找到他之前从栅栏上翻了出去。</p><p>国王大道的路灯已经点亮了，他穿过切尔西庄园街，沿着墙根拐进谢菲尔德后的小路，转过下一个拐角时他停下来，吹了一声长长的口哨，回头望着转角的隔墙。</p><p>“出来吧，别躲了。”他摘下帽子，一只乌鸦从墙垣上飞出去。</p><p>Cinder Fall从墙角走出来，身上还穿着女佣的裙子，和红砖巷的秋小姐比起来落魄不少。</p><p>“我就知道你不对劲。”她从裙子里抽出一柄厨房用的菜刀，很危险地量着两人之间的距离，Qrow谨慎地后退了一步。</p><p>“所以谁是你和Torchwick的帮手，嗯？”他将帽子别到腰后，摸到了那把修理用的扳手，紧紧地攥着它，“厨娘？马夫？门房？”</p><p>“是Neo。”Cinder说，在她身后的角落里站出了Politan家沉默的小姐，手里握着把尖锐的阳伞。两个手握凶器的女人朝他逼近，Qrow反而露出十分解脱的神色：</p><p>“啊这就对了，”如果不是形势严峻，他简直要为自己的迟钝笑出声，“有钱人家的年轻女儿，和能说会道的罪犯，多么合理，我怎么就没想到。想杀我的是你，Politan小姐，你给这个鸦片贩子多少钱，让她同意办这样的麻烦事？”</p><p>“你没必要知道了。”Cinder Fall举起手里的刀，庄园街的灯光在刀尖上晃动。Qrow立刻将扳手抽了出来，也许扳手不算是个合适的武器，但聊胜于无。</p><p>“你确定你们不需要再找个打手？”他挑衅道。</p><p>“哦你还在等我吗？”有人在他背后说。Qrow侧过身，迎面撞上一个神经质的笑脸。</p><p>他避开划下来的尖刀（是把手术刀），后背贴在道路一侧的街墙上。杀手咯咯地笑了笑，矮下身体，随时准备再向他袭击。</p><p>“你是……Watts的病人？”</p><p>那一瞬间线索都在他脑子里连了起来：找不到的连环杀手、不合逻辑的虐尸行为、手术刀伤和不纯熟的解剖技术、Tyrian刻意地询问他是谁还有Watts坚称不属于他的卡片。他们找错了方向，医院里不只有精神科医生和学艺不精的医学生，还有永远不会惹人怀疑的：病人。</p><p>Tyrian咧开嘴，看起来很欣喜，又让他毛骨悚然：“你有好好照顾我的蝴蝶吗？”</p><p>“别废话，”Cinder说，“是他吗？”</p><p>“就是他，秋小姐，就是他。”病人雀跃地说，好像在舞会上认出个朋友，“他亲口告诉我他叫Qrow Branwen。”</p><p>“这就行了，”Cinder和Politan家的小姐封住了他的退路，“抓到你落单可不容易，侦探。”</p><p>Qrow咒骂一声，面对一个卖鸦片的女人和伦敦富豪的千金，他还有一些赢面，但再加上一个真正的连环杀手——</p><p>他凶多吉少。</p><p>*</p><p>“快点！该死，再快点！”Clover驾着马车从维多利亚堤道上冲出来，一只乌鸦飞在他前面，在昏黑的夜色里几乎难以辨认。路灯清冷的火光从他眼角一盏盏掠过，他想到Watts所吐露的“交易”，不由得攥紧了缰绳。</p><p>“Salem，我只知道她这个名字。”Arthur Watts对他们说，“我们没见过面，她每次都换一个中间人，我不能保证这是她的真名。”</p><p>Harbinger在他前方嘶哑地鸣叫，提醒他转弯。</p><p>“杀人？不我说了从没有杀人，但是她有一些……杀手，如果可以这么说的话。”Watts捻了捻胡须，“你可以把他们当做不介意杀人的打手，帮她处理些棘手的活，我敢说他们杀人也一样专业。”</p><p>马车驶过没有路灯的碎石道，车身危险地颠簸，Clover丝毫没有减速。</p><p>“别着急，警官，我正要说。”医生不耐烦地咂舌，“这些杀手，我给他们伪造病历，这样就能逃过审讯，你不会判一个疯子死刑，顶多就把他关进疯人院。作为报酬，Salem支付我研究的资金。你要是还记得我说过，警官，医学会不太赞成我的电击疗法，没人资助我，要我说都是一群目光短浅的蠢货。”</p><p>他沿着国王大道冲进切尔西，马蹄与轮毂声穿破夜幕，乌鸦在黑夜里号叫。</p><p>“我不认识，我又不见他们，我只开病历。”Watts思索了片刻，“哦但是有个例外，Tyrian Callows，他是个真的疯子。别误会，他其实相当清醒，就是有点偏执。据我所知他母亲是个妓女，常虐待他，我对这种弗洛伊德式的心理成因很感兴趣，可能……稍微拿他做了点研究——别这么看我，Salem她同意了，她传信问我能不能训练他听话一点。”</p><p>Clover跳下马车，他全力奔跑，穿过谢菲尔德路口。快点，再快点……</p><p>“熟悉？当然了，你见过他，警官，就是你们来抓我那天。是他拿那张破纸陷害我，我早说了那玩意不是我的……还能是谁？当然是他的！他是个杀手，警官，Salem给他派活计呢……我哪知道，我从来不问，我还想活得久一点。不过我差不多能猜到吧，有死人报纸上总会登的。</p><p>“侦探？这事我不知道，”Watts向椅背上一摊，完成了告密的使命，“但我建议你们快点儿。这畜生一直想支开我，他不喜欢我的研究，现在我不在那儿，他肯定早就逃出来了。”</p><p>乌鸦的叫声离他很近，就在下一个路口，Clover拔出了自己的左轮，前方有打斗的声响。他转过拐角，停在路中央，Harbinger从四个人影间飞过，那场面让他浑身的血都凉了下来，想也不想就扣下了扳机。</p><p>枪响了，紧跟在爆鸣声后，一片紧绷的寂静里，杀手微微晃动，手术刀滑落下来，砸在坚硬的石地上。从他腰部氲开一团深色的血，Tyrian Callows向一旁栽倒下去，发出沉重的掉落声。</p><p>Cinder Fall退缩了一步，有把枪指着她，她不敢逃，同她的共犯一起僵立在原地。一小伙警察从Clover身后小跑上来，Ebi警官深吸了几口气，仿佛刚才的狂奔让他跑丢了自己的理智。</p><p>“苏格兰场，站住别动。”Clover嘶哑地找回嗓音，正在流走的恐惧令他喉咙发紧，他看着警员给两名犯人戴上镣铐，扣在扳机上冰冷的指尖渐渐恢复了知觉。</p><p>Qrow Branwen靠在墙边望着他，看起来很冷静，但他知道他们都同样两腿发软——倒不是说他会怪他。</p><p>“嘿，”侦探后怕地笑了笑，“我还以为你来不了了。”</p><p>“下次你得找只大点儿的鸟叫我。”Clover放下枪口，一时间感到全身都松懈下来。Qrow朝他走过来，他伸出手，把两人拉进一个劫后余生的拥抱。</p><p>*</p><p>“所以那个病人才是凶手。”</p><p>“对，Cinder Fall坦白了，Callows挑好目标，她要当他的诱饵，他才会帮她暗杀你。”</p><p>“哼，那Politan女士想必是从她恋人的遗物里找到犯罪链的线头，联系上了销货商，至于她是用什么说动这种唯利是图的奸商，那就是你们警场的问题了。”</p><p>“可是给他们指示的人到底是谁，我们连个真名都不知道。”</p><p>Qrow打开门，他们跨上公寓的台阶，将喧闹的贝克街关在身后。</p><p>“我有预感这件事要查很久，”他一步两级地来到房门前，和Clover一起走进房间，“不过你的案子也算解决了，调查Salem是Raven的委托。”</p><p>“那你请我来是为了庆祝结案？”Clover打趣道。</p><p>“我请你来是想做个推理。”Qrow转过身，面对他半靠在书桌上。Clover眼神亮了起来：“哦！你又要表演那个，演绎法。我准备好了。”</p><p>“嗯哼，”Qrow抬起下巴，“Clover Ebi，你已经有两天没刷过鞋了，就我看来，没有迹象显示你回过家。”</p><p>“呃，没错。”Clover挠了挠头。</p><p>“你袖口上还留着三天前的茶渍，没洗干净，如果是你的老房东，绝对不会放任它这样邋遢。”</p><p>“也对。”</p><p>“你上衣后面有两道折痕，要是我没猜错，这个间距差不多是警局长椅的木板。”</p><p>“哇哦……你真的量过？”</p><p>“你来找我那天还在下雨，按理说你平时乘马车去上班，靠门那侧的衣摆都会沾到轮子上的泥，但那天你没有，你是跑来的。”Qrow倾向一边，将脚踝交叠起来，“可见你公寓的租约三天前就到期了，你还没找好新房子，只能睡在警察局。”</p><p>Clover站在满地的旧报纸和古怪的废弃笔记间，惭愧地低下了头：“这……没错，我想离警场近点，但是没找到租金合适的地方。你真是这样看出来的？不可思议。”</p><p>“实际上，”Qrow刻意地忍住想笑的冲动，“是Tai告诉我的，他认识你的旧房东。”</p><p>“哦！这下你又在拿我取笑了。”Clover笑着埋怨他，Qrow直起身，露出一个绷不住的微笑。</p><p>“抱歉，但我这儿刚好有一个租金合适的房子。”侦探狡黠地向他瞥了一眼，“你愿不愿意跟我合租221B？”</p><p>Clover惊讶地张开嘴，说不出话。</p><p>女王在上，他当然愿意。</p><p> </p><p>完</p><p>结了吗？？</p><p>*</p><p>“Qrow叔叔！”</p><p>Clover坐在他对面吃早餐，眼睁睁看着侦探呛进茶杯里。</p><p>“Ruby！小点声，Tai知道你帮我查案子他明天就让我的尸体上头条。”</p><p>房东的女儿做了个鬼脸，溜过来将一张纸放在餐桌上：“对不起，我们打听那个女人的时候有人给了Jaune这个。”</p><p>“谁给的？”Qrow拿起纸片。</p><p>“他说他不知道，是个戴面纱的女人，买报纸的时候夹在钱里给的。今天人太多，他要找她零钱，但是找不到她了。”</p><p>Clover越过桌子，看见那上面写着“乌鸦不该知道太多”。这笔迹很熟悉，Qrow翻过这张纸，在背面的角落里，有一只黑色的蝴蝶。</p><p> </p><p>完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>（抱歉虽然Neo的本名叫Neopolitan但不知道她的姓所以拆开用）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>